Let's Dance
by Ashe Corinthos
Summary: <html><head></head>Esther gets an invitation to a masquerade ball from her old friend Marcassin... and meets a mysterious stranger. One-shot!</html>


**Hey everyone! :3 Greetings from Ashe~**

**I had another burst of inspiration for this fic, ( I'm still not over my Swesther craze I guess, haha. ) so here's a new story that I hope you all love!**

**My apologies for any OOC-ness, or any other mistakes I may make!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>With a loud sigh, Esther leans back against one of the brick houses in Ding Dong Dell next to the entrance, her arms crossed tightly as she debates on where to go next. Being a Familiar Tamer, odd jobs seem to pop up everywhere, all around the world. She'd only just finished taming a rather wily Turbandit for a young maiden. However, despite the several days of hard work, it was well worth seeing the girl's grateful and happy expression as she received her gentle, friendly new companion.<p>

_Maybe I'll take it easy for the day... _ The blonde thinks, twirling her long braid in one hand as she considers her options. _There's that one job in Yul__e I could do for Derwin. What did he want? A... Phantasma? _She recalls the rugged man who had requested several different types of Familiar over the course of her friend Oliver's journey.

_It's hard to believe that journey was a year and a half ago, _her thoughts stray to the memories. Indeed, time had passed quickly since she'd seen the young boy leave for his home world. Remembering the day the small group had finally parted ways brings a sad smile to her petite face. Along with that, she remembers the scruffy thief who had departed shortly afterwards to go his own way. _Swaine. _

Despite what she first had thought, she desperately misses the friends she used to travel with, the questing and the wandering, the friendly banter and the way she could always count on someone watching her back. At first she thought it wouldn't be too hard to do it, to move on and live normally. Yet she found herself wondering every day how her old friends are, and wanting to return to them.

Esther wishes she could go visit Oliver in his world, or see Drippy once again. Even to see Swaine after so long would be amazing.

Her face goes slightly red as she reflects on the older man, with his uneven stubble and his poofy hair, and those dark brown eyes that, even when he was in his worst mood, glinted with kindness and good humor, and always shone brightly with his bravery in battle, his concern for Oliver's safety, when he would protect her...

The girl vigorously shakes her head to rid herself of those thoughts. _It does no good to dwell on it. Maybe I'll run into him or the others one day soon. _She smiles to herself.

Pushing away from the wall, she runs a few slim fingers through her hair. _Well... I've done my job. I could head to Castaway Cove for a few days, tan a little-  
><em>  
>" Excuse me. Are you the familiar tamer, Miss Esther?"<p>

Turning around towards the entrance, the girl sees a young man perhaps a bit younger than she gazing intently at her. He's garbed in regal purple clothing embroidered with familiar designs that she just can't quite place, a small beret slightly crooked atop his auburn hair. In his hands is a pristine white envelope.

" I am. Who is asking?" Esther asks, raising an eyebrow at the redhead.

" I am a royal messenger, from the kingdom of Hamelin." He says in a soprano, formal voice. " I have journeyed to give you this letter, straight from the King of Hamelin, His Majesty King Marcassin. "

_Marcassin? _Esther blinks in astonishment. _I haven't heard that name in so long. Why would he be sending me a letter...? _With confusion and curiosity mixing strangely in her mind, she takes the letter gingerly, feeling the smoothness of the fine parchment.

" Thank you.. Here," She reaches into her pocket and produces twenty Guilders from her skirt. " For your trouble. "

" Thank you, my lady. " He nods his head in a short bow, and walks off.

Cautiously tearing the envelope open, she pulls out a matching white piece of paper emblazoned with the crest of Hamelin. Below is a typed message;

* * *

><p>" Dear Esther, "<p>

" You are formally invited to King Marcassin's 5th annual Masquerade ball. Please wear your best dress/costume and bring a mask."  
>" There will be dancing, food and drinks provided for all guests. "<br>" Please, come join in the merriment."

" Sincerely, King Marcassin of Hamelin."

* * *

><p><em>A ball? I've been invited to a ball? I don't think I've ever gone to one before... <em>Esther thinks as she reads the short message again. _How strange... But, it is Marcassin asking me... I wouldn't mind seeing him again._

_That's it. I've decided. I'm going to go, at least to see Marcassin and find out what he's been up to over the last year. Besides, this will be the perfect occasion to take a break from my work.  
><em>

Esther smiles to herself. She looks down and checks the date and time of the ball, and her eyes widen. " Oh no!' She says aloud. " It's tomorrow! How am I going to make it to Hamelin in a single day?"

Then she smiles once more. _I think it's time to call in a favor..._

* * *

><p>The tall castle of Hamelin stands before Esther, glorious and shiny. Lights pour from every visible window, and people stream in and out the enormous front doors, all in stylish and bright dresses and suits, some in fabulous costumes. All with masks, not a single face recognizable in the crowds.<p>

_I'm lucky I managed to make it, _Esther thinks. She'd visited Kublai in Perdida and asked to borrow Tengri, much to the pirate's surprise. Riding the dragon was a bit uncomfortable, but it was the best transportation she could think of. There's also the fact it brought back many nostalgic memories of riding with the rest of her friends.

Esther takes a deep breath, hoping that this isn't a mistake. She doesn't know the first thing about royal etiquette, or any of the like. As long as she keeps to herself mostly, she should pass well enough. Her dancing skills could be better as well, but it's not as if she'll be going onto the dance floor.

_I'm just here to see Marcassin... That's all. _

She glances down to make sure her dress is on correctly. She'd chosen a beautiful red dress with a single sleeve cover, the satin gown flowing to her ankles. A red rose sits in the blonde curls she'd let down just for this occasion. A red and gold butterfly mask covers her eyes, finishing the look.

_No point in standing here any longer..._ _I have to go inside before I lose my nerve._

Steeling herself, she plunges into the crowd, making her way into the castle and into the entry hall. The inside of the castle is lavish, decorated graciously in creations of every sort. A few people are dancing on the dance floor, swaying to a lovely slow song being played by group of musicians on a raised platform. A table lined with luscious foods of all kinds lines one side of the room.

_I wonder where Marcassin is...? _She scans all the faces she can find, trying to spot familiar dark hair. _Anyone could be him... It will be impossible to find him in all these people... Though he is King, so- _

" Seems a shame a pretty girl like you isn't joining the fun. "

Esther jumps involuntarily at the voice, turning to face a tall man with short dark brown hair and a sapphire blue face mask, effectively concealing his identity. He is dressed in a white tunic, blue trousers and a blue overcoat laced with gold threads. He stands regally if slightly crooked, and on his face is a slight smirk. Behind the mask, she can barely detect the dark color of his eyes

" Are you here with others?" He continue to ask with mild curiosity. His voice is slightly deep, and gentle.

" No... " Esther says, twirling a bit of her hair. " I've just come to see an old friend." _I don't recognize the voice too well, or the look... It's definitely not Marcassin. Who is this? _

" Who is this friend of yours?" He inquires.

_Why all these questions? _" Someone I haven't seen in some time. " She says vaguely, raising an eyebrow at him.

" Is that so? Well, do you think your friend would mind if I asked you to dance? " The man smiles.

Esther blinks behind her mask, contemplating her options. _Well... I suppose it couldn't hurt...I did come to have fun...  
><em>

" Hmm... I suppose not. " She finally complies.

The man extends his hand, and she takes it gingerly, still a bit unsure of dancing with a stranger. Before she knows it, the masked man has gracefully whisked her off to the dance floor. She barely has a chance to prepare herself.

" J-Just so you know, it's been awhile since I've danced," Esther warns, placing her left hand on his shoulder as the man puts one hand to her waist, and takes her other hand in his.

" Don't worry. Follow my lead, and you'll do fine," He answers, grinning crookedly at her.

Taking a deep breath, she braces herself, and allows him to pull her along. Surprisingly, she doesn't trip over her own feet, and within a few moments, the man has her swinging around as if they've both been dancing together for many years. Esther finds herself laughing, exhilarated.

" So... what's your name?" The man questions, still grinning, clearly enjoying himself as well.

" Wouldn't that ruin the mystery of the mask?" Esther asks.

" True... I guess I'll have to find out some other way. " He sighs. " You said you weren't very good at dancing... But you seem to be doing fine."

Esther bites her lip as she glances down, noticing that she is, indeed, moving to the slow song with seemingly no effort. But she knows better than to think she miraculously grew better at dancing. " It's just your guidance. How did you learn to dance so well?" She says as they twirl over the dance floor with ease.

" I've had a bit of time on my hands for practicing. " He says, flashing his teeth in a playful smile.

" Is that so?" Esther returns the smile. Somehow, she's comfortable being around this man. Normally she would feel apprehensive about him, uncertain of his intentions. But for some odd reason, Esther is relaxed. He seems almost familiar, but since she cannot see most of his face, it makes it more than a little difficult to identify the mysterious man behind the mask. _Let's see how this goes... _" Do you come to this type of thing often?"

" Not in the slightest. I just happened to be invited to this one... rather, 'forced' would be the term. " He answers, swaying her gently to the melody.

" Forced?" Esther tilts her head oddly at him.

" I suppose persuaded would be a better way to put it. " The taller man says, chuckling under his breath. " My brother insisted on my presence tonight."

" Your brother? Is he here, then?" She looks around, as if to see his sibling in the sea of masked ball attendees.

" Somewhere. Probably mingling. " He shrugs.

The song ends, and Esther realizes she had fit herself perfectly into his arms. Pulling away, the blonde brushes her hair out of her face anxiously.

" Would you like something to drink?" Her dance partner asks as he escorts her off the floor.

" Oh, that would be nice... thank you. " Esther says gratefully, hoping it would give her time to return her face to its normal color.

" Stay here. I'll be right back. " The masked gentleman disappears into the crowd.

Esther rubs her arms slightly as she waits. _I still haven't seen Marcassin, or anyone else I might ... You'd think I would have maybe seen the King of Hamelin by now. Is he hidden that well behind a mask?  
><em>

A flash of long, black hair catches her eye then. _Is that...? _She wonders, taking a step closer, then another. _Is that Marcassin? _

Forgetting the masked man she'd been with for a moment, she walks over to the long haired boy in front of her. He seems to be talking to a few other people in brightly colored costumes. The boy is dressed in emerald green suit elegantly fitted to him, and a twining silver and green mask over his entire face. As she steps over, he sees her, and he smiles.

" Oh? Well... you seem a bit familiar, my lady. " The boy says, turning to face her as Esther stops. " Of course, that could simply be an illusion of that lovely mask. Welcome. I hope you are enjoying yourself. "

" I am. But, I-" Esther begins, about to ask his identity, but pauses when she remembers the purpose of this party. To stay anonymous. Of course she cannot simply ask him who he is! Yet she is almost certain that he is Marcassin.

" Is something troubling you?" The boy-er, man, as Esther notes his slightly deep voice-asks her, when she says nothing else and only stands there.

" No, not at all. I-"

" Ah. So here's where you went. " Out of nowhere it seems, the tall man from before appears. In both hands he holds a glass of purple colored liquid.

" Aha, so this must be your partner, sir. " The man in green says, turning to face the newcomer.

" You could say that. " The blue-clad man replies, stepping over to a rather confused Esther.

Then the two men share a look, causing the blonde's confusion to grow. _Do they know each other?_ _How?_ Esther tilts her head, puzzled.

" Please, do not mind me, then. " Marcassin(?) says as he peers at the man. " I hope that you continue to enjoy your evening. "

" We will. Come on," The taller man says, handing Esther a glass and then taking her hand. To her surprise, she is then pulled along into the crowd and away from the other man.

" W-Wait!" She says, trying not to trip over the hem of her dress or her own two feet." Where are we going?!" _Why...? Why are you dragging me away?_

" It's a bit crowded in here. I know a place we can go. " Is his answer.

Esther is swept away, through the crowd, holding on desperately to her drink as not to spill it on herself or anyone else, and gripping tightly onto his hand so not to lose him. _Where is he taking me? And why? _

They arrive to a pair of glass double doors thrown open, most likely to send cool air through the rather close and hot ballroom. It leads out onto a cement patio, connected to a pair of steps down to a very big courtyard interrupted by a high wall of green, with a single opening to the left of it. _A maze?_

" Follow me, " The mysterious man says as he tugs her along, down the steps and into the intimidating maze. Carefully, as if he's gone through here several times before, he maneuvers her through it, down one corridor and into another, not stopping to think about where he's going. A passing worry goes through her. _I hope I'll be able to find my way out.  
><em>  
>The worry disappears as they round another corner and finally come to a halt. Esther's jaw nearly drops as she takes in the beautifully crafted stone fountain in the middle of the small clearing. A pair of large doves flying side by side are the decoration in the middles, showering glistening cerulean streams down into the wide basin. Beautiful flowers of all colors are planted about the small area. The scene is completed by bright moonlight peeking into it from above the high wall, giving everything a slight silvery outline.<p>

" Wow..." She says, a bit breathless. She takes a few steps forward across the grass, taking it all in. " How did you find this...?"

He comes beside her, and she turns to look at his grinning face. " Just came across it one day," He says smoothly. " What do you think of it?"

" It's... amazing. " Esther responds.

" I thought you might like it. So... would you like to dance?"

" Huh?" Her eyes widen. " What? Here? "

" It's less crowded, and better scenery... Come on. Dance with me. " The man takes their drinks and places them on the fountain, then holds a hand out to her, that handsome smile still on his strong features.

_I feel like this is a dream... _She smiles back, and places her petite hand back into his slightly rough one. He pulls her close, wrapping an arm around her waist, and then sways with her, twirling her about with easy grace. _A strange dream... Involving a mystery man. Who is this? The curiosity is almost painful. I want to find out who you are...  
><em>  
>" Why have you taken such an interest in me?" Esther asks as they continue to lightly move to an unheard melody.<p>

He chuckles under his breath, dark eyes twinkling behind the mask. " I have my reasons. "

Her brow furrows. " And what exactly are these 'reasons'?" She questions.

He flashes her that same smile he's been wearing all night. " And where would the fun be in telling you so soon?" He spins her, and brings her back to his chest. She glances up at him, and blushes.

" I feel like I know you... " Esther says, trying to seem less entranced by him. She hasn't been quite so affected by someone in a long time. The last person was...

" Maybe you do. " He shrugs, and stops the dance. " Let's take a rest. " Lightly he brings her over to the edge of the fountain, sitting down and patting the spot beside him.

After a moment Esther sits down, frowning. " When do I get to see behind the mask?" She wonders aloud.

" Hmm..." He taps his chin, as if deeply considering. " Do you really want to see who I am?"

" Yes. " She says, nodding, heartbeat racing. " Will you show me?"

" ...I suppose I _can_ show you. " He says finally. " But you have to close your eyes. "

" But- " She goes to protest, but he puts a finger up to silence her.

" Close your eyes. " He says softly, smiling at her, expression rather unreadable through his blue mask.

With a sigh, she does as he says, feeling slightly impatient. Esther hears him sigh as well, and waits for him to give her the okay to open her eyes. When nothing comes, she goes to peek slightly at him-

Soft pressure against her lips makes her open her eyes in shock. The man had removed his mask, and she could now see why he was so familiar, even without his scruffy stubble and giveaway poofy hair. Swaine was the mysterious man who had been by her side the entire night, had danced with her, shown her this magical place, and was now softly kissing her.

It's over after a moment, and Swaine pulls away, his smile still there even though his expression is sheepish. The bags under his dark and intense eyes are lesser than Esther remembers, though he's changed very little since she'd seen him last.

" _Swaine? _" She says in disbelief.

He's blushing. Actually blushing. " Hey, Esther... Sorry. " He says apologetically, though he doesn't seem too sorry about his actions.

Esther's face is deep scarlet. " But- what- I-" She realizes something then. " Wait... you knew it was me? The whole time?"

" How couldn't I? " He says, raising an eyebrow. " Even with a mask on, I could recognize you. "

" But- I don't understand-" She stammers, still shell shocked. " Why would you go to so much trouble- I mean-"

" Marcassin set this up," He admits. " Without my knowing. He absolutely insisted I attend this ball for some reason. 'Course I was a bit suspicious. Then I realized tonight why he'd been so persistent, when I saw you. " He shakes his head. " My little brother is more sneaky than I thought. It's kind of surprising he managed this under my nose. "

" He did this...? " Esther asks, biting her lip in thought. " Was that Marcassin then, back when we got our drinks?"

" Yeah. He nearly gave away my identity," Swaine laughs. " After all the work I put into making sure you didn't recognize me."

" Swaine... " She looks at him, face still burning. All of this is overwhelming. " Why didn't you tell me who you were?" She demands, hands on her hips, standing up to face him, masking her embarrassment and inner happiness with a facade of anger. " You could have just told me. "

He stands up and puts his hands on her upper arms. " Because it wouldn't have been as much fun. I guess I... well... I wanted to kind of... play the role of the prince," Swaine answers.

" Play the prince?" Esther says. " But you never really wanted to be a prince! You were always Swaine the thief-"

" I wanted to be _your_ prince. " He frowns. " Though that sounds pretty cheesy... But I mean it, Esther. " Swaine says seriously. " Not that it makes any sense. I just- well... " He trails off, trying to find correct words. " I've been working on being more, uh, dignified. Or something like that. It's kind of hard to explain, even though I feel like I need to explain. I've had feelings for you for a long time, Esther, but I just kind of figured you preferred someone like I'd been when I was younger. " He says nervously.

_He is actually confessing to me. Swaine, of all people... but this is exactly what I've been waiting for._

" But, Swaine..." She starts slowly, averting her gaze. " You don't have to be my prince. "

" What?" Swaine says with confusion. " What do you mean?"

Esther looks up at him with a soft smile on her lips. " You don't need to be a prince, because my heart was stolen by a certain thief. " She's surprised at herself for being so bold as to say that, but she knows she means it. She takes one of his hands in hers. " I've... well.. " She blushes. " I have feelings for you too, Swaine. "

She hears the audible intake of breath as Swaine takes in what she is saying. " You mean, you...? "

Taking a deep breath, she leans up and gently kisses Swaine on the lips. " Yes. " She says firmly as she pulls away.

Swaine blinks several times, eyes bright. Then a wide grin spreads across his face. " Then... would you care to dance, my lady?" He asks in a mock formal tone, holding her hand tightly in his.

Esther returns the smile with one just as happy. " I would love to. "

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Hey readers! 3 Look! Another NnK fic! :D I don't know where this idea came from, but I had to write it. Sorry if Swaine seemed a bit cheesy... but I am just one of those people who writes mushy, fluffy stuff. XD Anyways, please readreview, tell me what you all thought! I love you all! Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ni no Kuni or its characters. I just love to use them.


End file.
